Como por arte de magia
by Charlone
Summary: Ella dormía y sentía que todo su cuerpo se llenaba de su esencia. Aunque fuese en sueños, él había vuelto como por arte de magia. ONE SHOT


¡Hola

_¡Hola! Acá les muestro un fic muy, muy cortito (a la vez muy cursi, por qué no aceptarlo), que me vino a la cabeza anoche escuchando "Clara" de no te va a gustar (banda y canción que asumo que no muchos conocerán, uruguaya y muy, muy buena, si la escuchan capaz sientan un poquito mas el fic). Bueno, nunca pensé escribir sobre esta pareja porque no estoy demasiado familiarizada pero Lal me dio la idea y me gustó, y la verdad disfruté mucho mientras la escribía así que espero que les guste y dejen reviews ). ONE SHOT._

* * *

_**Como por arte de magia**._

Su madre siempre le había dicho que la imagen lo era todo, y que la primera impresión era elemental. Quizás por eso parecía tan irritada.

De todas formas, ya no le importaba. Hacia algunos meses, esas cosas que alguna vez fueron tan substanciales, pasaron a ser asquerosamente insignificantes.

El concepto de higiene personal había desaparecido de su mente y su habitación de pronto se había convertido en una especia de guarida. Enredada entre las sabanas, con las cortinas cerradas y una tenue luz proveniente de una varita encantada que flotaba en algún lugar impreciso, ella franqueaba cada día sin estar muy segura del correr del tiempo, sin saber exactamente cuanto duraba un segundo, un minuto, una hora, ni incluso un siglo. No quería ver a nadie, y la triste verdad era que no mucha gente se preocupaba por revertir esa situación. Fue entonces cuando Cho Chang se dio cuenta de que ahora que él se había ido, estaba completamente sola.

Decir que a su familia le importaba poco y nada, era simplemente ratificar una obviedad. Y sus amigas nunca habían existido realmente. Claro ¿qué chica de 15 años podía evitar ser carcomida por la envidia? Su belleza exótica y sus rasgo asiáticos le otorgaban cierta exclusividad dentro del mundo masculino con la que las muchachas puramente británicas que asistían a Hogwarts sólo podían fantasear. Era una atleta excepcional, y su habilidad en quidditch había dejado boquiabiertos a cientos de espectadores. Su desempeño escolar era de admirar; sus notas en las MHB habían superado más de una expectativa y por si esto fuera poco, se había ganado el corazón, no sólo de uno, si no de los dos campeones de Hogwarts. Pero Cho, a pesar de todo, nunca había sido enteramente feliz. Hasta que apareció él, como un oasis en medio del desierto, como un príncipe azul que viene en busca de su princesa.

Desde pequeña la habían acostumbrado a que el amor escaseaba. Quizás era por eso que, ante un leve gesto o una ligera insinuación, su cuerpo y su alma se entregaban por completo; por que en el fondo, a pesar de que esos momentos no eran cosa de todos los días, ella era una soñadora y confiaba que en algún momento el verdadero amor aparcería como quien no quiere la cosa. Y lo hizo, surgió llevando el nombre de Cedric Diggory y había traído consigo esa sonrisa perfecta, esos brazos fuertes que la abrazaban, esos labios que la hacían experimentar sensaciones desconocidas y esas manos que lograban reconfortarla tan sólo con una caricia. Él, con todo lo que significaba, se había plantado en su vida y embestido de lleno en su corazón.

Pero ella lo odiaba. Lo odiaba por haberse presentado de improvisto y haberla enamorado de una manera loca y maravillosa para luego dejarla tan vertiginosamente rápido. Odiaba su maldito coraje y por sobre todo el día en que el cáliz de fuego escupió un papelito con su nombre. Odiaba el instante en el que se fijo en él. Odiaba el momento en que la había invitado al baile y su mundo había empezado a transformarse en algo que al final tal vez sí hubiese valido la pena. Odiaba haberse encariñado tanto. Odiaba que algo tan lindo haya durado tan poco. Odiaba amarlo desesperadamente y saber que nunca más iba a poder sentir su cuerpo.

Él le había enseñado que algunas veces el amor no se cuenta con gotero, y que en ocasiones si existe en grandes cantidades. Él le había mostrado un mundo diferente, pero había sido cruel, le había regalado un pantallaso de felicidad que se escurrió entre sus dedos con sólo ver su cuerpo salir del laberinto. Ese momento, que todos esperaban iba a ser una gran fiesta, terminó siendo más que una tragedia, más que un asesinato y incluso más que el retorno de Lord Voldemort.

En su corazón significo que todo había sido una mentira, cada vez más a menudo parecía demostrarse que ella no estaba destinada a ser feliz, que en su vida el amor se le había negado y eso nunca cambiaría por que ya se había convencido de que esa era su sentencia.

Cho sabía que esto no iba a cambiar, porque nunca iba a volver a enamorarse. No por miedo a arriesgarse, ni tampoco por lealtad, si no porque su corazón no tenía mas espacio. O mejor dicho, no tenía corazón, sólo le quedaban pequeños trozos que ardían de dolor. Porque el resto se había ido junto con él. Más adelante, no podía precisar exactamente el tiempo, ella comenzó a sentir que entre sueños, de vez en cuando, él la visitaba por las noches. Y entonces, ella podía apreciar como su corazón, por unos segundos, volvía a estar completo y latiendo más fuerte que nunca. A veces creía que estaba volviéndose loca, porque podía percibir su aliento y la piel se le erizaba con sólo pensar que siendo o no un sueño él estaba devuelta allí.

Descubrió que en las noches podía llenarse de algo parecido a la paz. Añoraba que aparezca el cansancio para poder dormir y reencontrarse con él. Los encuentros comenzaron a hacerse más y más frecuentes. Todos los acontecimientos del pasado año parecían vanos en el momento que lo veía o creía verlo. La silueta de él estaba allí, no de una forma enteramente corpórea, sólo como una vaga presencia. Pero esta era más que suficiente. Ella dormía y sentía que todo su cuerpo se llenaba de su esencia, que estando y a la vez no podía sentirlo tan real como siempre. Que sus noches en los jardines y sus tardes junto al fuego se repetían sin cesar en su memoria, convirtiendo el pasado en presente con la mera repetición. Sólo estando allí de esa forma tan extraña él lograba que el miedo y la desazón se desvanezcan. Y fue entonces cuando comenzó a entender que, después de todo, nunca iba a estar realmente sola, por que al fin y al cabo existía un lugar fuera de este mundo en donde podían seguir amándose.

Y de apoco, con el correr de los días, su vida pasó a un segundo plano; su sueño era una especie de droga que entraba por sus venas calmando la ansiedad. Sus noches se convirtieron en días y sus días en noches, dormía y estaba viva, despertaba y era sólo un lapsus de tiempo hasta que volvía a encontrarse con su estandarte. Porque eso era él, porque cuando estuvo vivo fue así y aun muerto era quien la mantenía con vida. Lentamente sus tiempos en vela comenzaron a reducirse cada vez más, sus encuentros intangibles se extendían y resultaban gratamente eternos. Finalmente, nunca supo si fue cierto o sólo un juego de su mente, ella ya no despertó; porque eso la hacia feliz, porque aunque fuese en sueños el había vuelto a ella como por arte de magia.


End file.
